Make my heart a better place
by nian-gasm
Summary: Damon and Elena are happily together, but Caroline and Stefan can't deal with it. They try a lot to show Elena that Damon isn't good for her. And because of their obsession to make Elena hate Damon, they realize that they both are really similar.


**Stefan's POV:**

I felt the shafts of sunlight on my face. A warm feeling spread from my face to my chest, over my neck.  
It needed to be early afternoon, the sun normally didn't shine so intense in the morning.  
I opened my eyes slowly and rested on the couch. After stretching my arms I took a look at my left hand. My blue ring reflected the sun back at me.  
It was made of Lapis lazuli and without it, I wouldn't be able to sit here in the sun.  
I stood up slowly and went to the bathroom, but the door was locked and a wonderful singing voice thrust its way through the door.  
"Caroline? Are you showering?"  
The voice stopped and a few seconds later a young blonde woman opened the door.  
"Just finished."  
She pointed inside the bathroom nodding, then she left the floor and disappeared into her room and I caught a view on her ass.  
Wow. Caroline's body was really flawless. I'd like to see her without a towel wrapped around her body.  
Wait, what?! What did I just think about?!  
Caroline had a boyfriend, Tyler.  
And I was in love with Elena. At least, I've been until she hooked up with Damon.  
She clearly cheated on me.  
"She didn't cheat on you, Stefan."  
Caroline was standing in the door frame, looking at me.  
I probably made an awkward face, because she started chuckling.  
"She clearly cheated on me", she imitated me. Then she walked slowly in my direction.  
"She didn't cheat on you, Stefan. You broke up with her and-"  
"Because of Damon! I broke up with Elena, because she has feelings for Damon!", I interrupted her. Caroline put a finger on my lips.  
"Ssht. I know that you're upset because of that, but when she was human, she felt the same for him like she does now. Elena never told you, but.."  
She hesitated, then she continued: "Do you remember Damon and Elena's trip to Denver? When they brought Jeremy back home?"  
I nodded, a bit scared of what she was going to tell me. Caroline took a deep breath and started talking again: "Well, it was evening and Elena and Jeremy got tired. So they drove to a motel. Jeremy went to bed and Elena.."  
Her voice was only a whisper now. "Elena decided to kiss Damon".

**Elena's POV:**

_/ Flashback /_

I pressed my lips on his and slid my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues played with each other's and he grabbed my hair to tangle his fingers into it.  
His kisses wandered down my face to my neck and he harshly touched my ass.  
I moaned, but his mouth was still in front of mine. It caught the moan and the only thing I could hear was the wind and my brother's voice when he saw me kissing Damon.

/ Flashback end /

"Did you ever tell Stefan about our trip to Denver?" Damon asked me, frowning. I shook my head, which made him grin.  
Well, that was Damon. The Damon who used every possibility to make people think he's the bad brother.  
The Damon who always tortured his brother, but still cared about him.  
The Damon who was always there for me when I needed him.  
The Damon I fell in love with as a human.  
I gave him a short kiss, then I got up. Damon was still laying in his bed, watching me.  
"What are you doing, Elena?", he asked me, his eyes still on me.  
While searching for a black dress, I answered: "Trying to get dressed for Mrs. Lockwood's funeral, but I can't find my dress.."  
I gave up searching and looked to Damon.  
I could go back to bed, have fun and disappoint all my friends, especially Tyler, because I knew his mother almost my entire lifetime, or I could go to the funeral with Damon, see all my friends, let them see how sad I'm about Mrs. Lockwood and have then fun with Damon.  
Decisions, Decisions..  
"You'll come with me, won't you?"  
Damon nodded, then he suddenly was standing in front of me.  
I laid a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. When his kisses got deeper and more passionate, I broke the kiss.  
We couldn't do that now. I promised Caroline and Tyler to come and support them.  
"Damon, I need to get dressed", I whispered against his lips. His eyes were still closed when I saw the frown on his face.  
"I promised Tyler to come. I need to go. You can stay here, I didn't mention you'll attend me, but it would make me really happy if you would."  
I looked at him, smiling, and he smiled back.  
Now I just needed to find my dress; then the day would be perfect.


End file.
